Be careful what you wish for
by Nefretari
Summary: When one night during a meteor shower Sandra Jones wished for something exciting to happen that would change her life forever she certainly did not have in mind a giant alien robot from space.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys I'm officially back and it feels good. The updates on this story will be slow mostly because****I do not have much free time as before,****but I'll try at least once a week to update so please bear with me. This story will take place two years after the DOTM. Now I don't about you, but I was really excited about upcoming Transformers Age of extinction that is until I heard the rumor that Ratchet is next to join Jazz and Ironhide at the Well of All Sparks.****Damn you Bay, damn you. I will still watch the movie but the magic is gone. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story. Till next time.**

"Beautiful evening isn't it" my best friend Monica said, watching the stars.

"Yeah I've never seen so many stars" I replied as I poured myself another glass of red win.

It was a warm August evening and my two best friends and I decided to sit in my backyard and watch the stars.

"See I told you that it would be a good idea to sit outside and stargaze" she said nudging me with her elbow.

"Yeah" I quietly replied.

"Alright start talking" my other friend Amy said, not even bothering to turn her head and look at me.

"Huh?" I said confused, turning my head to look at her.

"You've been acting very strange the past few weeks" Monica said, as she put down her glass.

"Is everything alright?" Amy asked.

"Yes" I replied as I lowered my head and looked at the glass.

"You're a terrible liar Sandra, now start talking" the two of them said at the same time.

It's amazing how they know me so well but then again that's the point.

I've known Monica for a long time. The two of us grew up together and even though I'm older than her one year we are close like sisters. I have to admit I have never met person like her before. She is just so carefree, maybe a little too much. Don't get me wrong I love her dearly and there is nothing in the world that I would not do for her and Amy.

I sighed and put my wine glass down.

"Well….?" Amy said looking at me.

"I don't know I just have the feeling that my life has fallen into a rut" I said looking at her, "I mean I'm 30 years old and I'm doing the same job for five years. Every day is the same. I get up in the morning, I brush my teeth, take a shower, have breakfast, get ready for work, go to work, I come back from work, then I take a shower again, have dinner, watch TV, brush my teeth and finally go to bed. The next day is exactly the same procedure. "

"Well it's called life whether you like it or not" she said.

Ah yes good old Amy, if you are ever in need for reality check she is the girl for you. There is no one and I really mean no one who can bring you back down to earth like she can. She was and is the voice of reason in the group. I met her through my former best friend and at first she couldn't stand me and believe me, she did not hide it, but in time we got closer and now we are best friends even though we are completely different. But hey opposites attract. Right?

"I know, but I just want more" I said, "I want more from life I do not want to wake up fifty years from now and realize that my life passed me by and that I have not even lived."

"So what are you going to do, quit your job?"

"No, I don't know" I said, "I just wish for something exciting to happen. You know that one little thing that changes your life forever."

I looked at Amy and she had that look on her face as if I was explaining quantum physics to her.

"Never mind" I said returning my view on the night sky.

"Well if it's any consolation you can always make a wish" Monica said looking at Amy and me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused.

"There's a meteor shower tonight."

"So?"

"You can make wish for something exciting to happen."

"You are kidding right?"

"No, come on it will be fun."

"Not going to happen."

"Oh come on, we always make wishes on meteor shower when we were kids."

"And the keywords are when we were kids."

"Party pooper" she muttered to herself.

"Fine" I said throwing my arms up in the air, "I will make a stupid wish."

"You two are insane" Amy said laughing.

"You do realize that you're part of this group ergo you too are insane" I said, starting to laugh.

"Quiet you; two the meteor shower started, look there's one" Monica said pointing to a shooting star, "Quick make a wish."

"Yeah Sandra make a wish" Amy said, still laughing.

"Hush you."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I wish, I wish for something exciting to happen that would change my life forever.


	2. Fired

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

I woke up to the familiar sound of my alarm beeping. I quickly rolled over and slap the top with my hand, hitting the snooze button.

God how I hate Mondays I thought as I pushed the sheets of me and slowly drag myself out of bed and towards the bathroom to take a shower. After a refreshing shower I went to the closet looking for something to wear; I pull out a black skirt and a white blouse, as I buttoned up my blouse my eyes slid to the clock that lay on my nightstand.

8:30 am.

Shit I'm late for work. Again.

Stumbling I grabbed my high heels and keys and headed for the door. Once on the street I ran to the taxicab stand and entered into the first available taxi that I was able to find.

"Where to toots?" the taxi driver asked me.

Toots, seriously?

"Corner of 22nd street" I said.

"Sure thing" the driver said starting the car up.

After 15 minutes of agonizing driving the taxi driver said that we arrived.

Finally.

I scrambled out of the cab, throwing money at him.

"Keep the change" I shouted as I run inside.

I rushed beside the receptionist ignoring his disappointing sigh.

"Sandra…..." the receptionist started.

"Not now Kev" I quickly said, continuing to run.

As I ran over to the elevator, I saw that the door began to close.

"Hold the elevator please!" I shouted, hoping that someone inside the elevator would hear me.

A hand shot out from inside the elevator and the door opened up again.

Yes I'm safe.

I stepped in and gasped.

"Thank you" I barely said, struggling to catch my breath.

"You are welcome" a rough male voice said.

Or not.

I slowly turned my head to look at the person who said that.

Oh no.

It was my boss Mr. Randall, a fat little man in his late fifties with gray hair and small black eyes. Always drunk and always on the hunt for young women who will give him something, something. Basically the man is a pig with no respect for women and thought them nothing more than breeding machines and lower creatures.

"Sandra you are late….again" he said stretching out the last word.

"I know and I'm so sorry and I promise it….."

"Won't happen again" he finished, rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Randall, I'm really, really…."

"Did you bring your drawings for the meeting at two o'clock?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the right in disbelief.

Drawings….. how could I forget them? They were on my table.

"Well?!"

"N-no sir I forgot it at home" I muttered.

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

"No sir I forgot it at home" I repeated, this time a little bit louder.

"You forgot?!" he said through clenched teeth, throwing his arms up in the air "Do you know how many interior designers would kill to be in your place?" he asked as his face took on the color red from anger.

"Yes sir I know."

"Then how could you forget?"

Well if you weren't such a slave driver and weren't forcing me to do a million things at once maybe I would have remembered to take the damn drawings.

"Well?!" he asked, looking me in the eye.

"I don't know sir, I guess it must have slipped from my mind" I said, "But I can return home and bring them."

"You do that" he said as the elevator doors opened "And one more thing" he said turning to me, "When you get home stay there because you're fired."

"WHAT?!" I screamed, "Mr. Randall please I'm sure we can…" I started but he cut me off.

"You have five minutes to clear out your office before I call security."

"But, but."

"And that's final" he said walking away.

00000000

As I walk down the street with a box full of my belongings I'm thinking to myself: What the hell just happened?

At that moment memories from last night appeared in my head. My conversation with Monica and Amy; me making a wish.

Could it be that me being fired has to do something with making a wish last night?

Nah it can't. But then again?

Suddenly and without warning a powerful explosion winced me from my thoughts and threw me on the ground. I looked around frantically and saw pieces of glass, metal and paper flying everywhere. My ears were deaf and ringing at the same time from the strength of the explosion and my entire body felt numb. People started to flee the streets looking for a place to hide as large clouds of dust and smoke spread across the streets. As I watched people fleeing my gaze stopped on a young man standing across the street waving and shouting something trying to attract my attention.

"I CANT HEAR YOU!" I shouted back, "MY EARS ARE RINGING!" I was trying to explain but he did not hear me.

Instead the man turned and started pointing at the black GMC topkick speeding right toward me.

My God he's gonna run over me I thought as I stumbled to get up on my feet.

Somehow I managed to get up but when I tried to run I fell down and a sharp pain went up my leg. I looked at my leg and realized that I twisted my ankle.

So this is it; this is how I die I thought.

"Please God let it be quick" I whispered closing my eyes and preparing for the impact. But the impact never came instead I heard a strange sound that I've never heard before. It sounded like metal bending under some kind of force. But what kind of force? I opened my eyes and saw two giant metal….. FEET in front of me.

What the….?

I looked up and saw a big black robot looking around, like he lost something or someone out of his sight. I guess he felt me staring at him because he looked down at me annoyed and said:

"Take a picture it'll last longer."

I'm not sure if it was shock, or what but I started laughing uncontrollably before passing out.


	3. Military base

**A/N thanks for reviews, alerts, favorites :)**

* * *

I really do not know how long I was unconscious seconds, minutes or maybe even hours. But as I slowly started to gain conscience and my senses began to awake, my body began aching and my head started hurting. I tried to open my eyes to see where I am but my eyelids were heavy so I tried to force them open. It took a little effort but in the end I succeeded.

At first my vision was blurry and I could only see the blackened outlines of something. But as my vision began to clear, I started to see more clearly. White. The whole room was white and clean. I gradually became aware that I was in a bed; a strong smell of antiseptic stung my nose. As I started to sit up I immediately felt dizzy but somehow I pushed through it. I needed to sit up because my back ached from so much lying. I tried to speak but my words came out as a cough.

"Easy there" a man's voice said gently.

I turn my head at the direction from where the voice was coming from, and saw a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat.

"Here drink some water it will make you feel better" the man said giving me a glass of water.

I took the glass from him and drank it all.

I didn't even know I was so thirsty.

"Thank you" I said giving the glass back to him.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded in response.

"My name is Ron and I'm the doctor here" he said, and stretched his hand out toward me.

"Sandra Jones" I said as I shook his hand, "Am I in the hospital?" I asked.

Ron shook his head.

"No, you're at the military base."

"Oh, ok"

Wait, what? Military base?

I looked at him.

"Military base" I said in complete shock, "Why am I here?"

"One of our soldiers found you lying on the ground unconscious and brought you here" Ron said, "Now can you tell me what happened?" he asked, pulling a chair up beside my bed and sitting down.

"I'm not sure" I said trying to remember what happened, "I remember walking down the street when an explosion threw me on the ground. I saw people fleeing from the streets and black GMC topkick speeding toward me. I thought he was going to run over me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And then what happened?"

"He disappeared."

"The topkick disappeared?"

"Yeah and then out of nowhere a giant black robot appeared."

"You saw a giant robot? " he said looking me from the corner of his eye.

"I know how that sounds; I'm not crazy; you have to believe me" I said grabbing his hand.

"Don't worry I believe you" Ron said, covering my hand with his.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He said take a picture it will last longer."

Ron chuckled at that.

I looked him confused and he looked at me.

"Sorry about that" he said, "Then what happened?"

"I passed out."

He nodded.

"Alright thank you for telling me that" he said getting up from the chair, "Now if you excuse me I have to go out for a while but I'll be back soon."

"Ok."

"And don't even think to get up out of bed" he said sternly.

"Why?"

"You've twisted your ankle so I had to put you a cast, but don't worry in about a month you should be able to walk normally. I'll give you crutches to use; they will help you alleviate the pain so that your ankle can heal as quickly and painlessly as possible. "

"Alright."

"I will also write you a list of exercises to do at home" he said, as he walked out leaving me alone in the room.

While Ron wasn't here I used the opportunity to look around the room more closely.

There were five hospital beds lined up against the wall, with each heart-rate monitor standing beside. On the walls were shelves full of tiny glass bottles. A small TV was hanging from the corner of the wall. At the corner of the room to the right was a metal cabinet with medical records and next to the metal cabinet were desk and chair. As I tried to remember as much detail as I can I noticed that on the table was patient's file. Probably mine.

I know that Ron said that I mustn't get out of bed but I had to know what was in that file.

I pushed the sheets of me and hopped on one foot to the table; I took the file in my hand and opened it.

Alright let's see. Name...name….name…

Ah here it is.

What kind of language is this? I thought as I looked at the strange symbols.

All of a sudden I heard footsteps.

"_I'm telling you it wasn't my fault_" a male voice said.

"_You could have killed her_" the second male voice said.

The second voice sounded angry.

The footsteps become louder and louder as well as the voices.

"_There are 7 billion humans on this planet. One human more or less. I don't see what the problem is_"the first voice said_._

"_The problem is that we don't hurt humans or did you forget it?_"

"_Be quiet we are almost there_"another voice said, different from the first two.

Ron? Oh my God they are coming here.

I put the file down and quickly hopped back into the bed.

Just in time.

The door opened and Ron entered with three men.

"These are my friends" Ron started "Brian, Ian and Orion" he said, pointing at each of them "This is Sandra Jones."

"Hi" I said breathlessly.

"Why are you so out of breath?" Ron asked me, "Where you out of bed?"

"No" I lied.

I could tell that he didn't believe me.

"Nice to meet you Miss Jones" Orion said as he approached me "How are you feeling?"

"Good."

He nodded.

"Glad to hear that" he said.

I closely observed them.

The one called Brain had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a yellow polo shirt with black stripes and light blue jeans and on his feet he had black combat boots. He was in his early twenties and five foot and eight inches tall. Ian, on the other hand was dressed completely in black. And I have to admit that I liked what I saw. He wore a tight black shirt underneath a black leather jacket, black jeans and black combat boots. He had short, messy jet black hair and blue eyes. A deep scar stretched over his right eye giving him mysterious look. He was six-foot tall and was in his 30. And last but not least Orion, he was the tallest of them 6 foot and 3 inches.

He wore dark blue jeans and red t-shirt. He had light brown hair and he also had blue eyes like the others. He exuded with an indescribable serenity and wisdom; he was in his mid twenties but his eyes were much, much older.

How can a man so young have eyes so old I wondered_._

"Ron told us everything."

"Really?"

So much for the confidentiality between doctor and patient.

"Yes and I wish to apologize."

"I don't understand"

"You see Ian is mine weapon specialist and he misjudged the distance between the building and the target….."

"And he hit the building instead of the target" I said.

"Correct."

"What was the target?" I asked.

"I can not discuss that it's highly confidential."

"I understand."

"So I decided that because of what happened Ian will take care of you until you recover."

"Sir I have to protest…." Ian started but Orion cut him off.

"That's an order" he said turning to look at him.

The poor guy just lowered his head like a child.

"There is really no need for that" I said, "Instead you can send him to court-martial."

"No, this is the only way for him to learn his lesson."

I looked at Ian who raised his head to look at me, and if looks could kill I would be already dead. This is not going to end well.


	4. Monica meets Ian

"_SANDRA!_"

A loud female scream startled me from my sleep; instinctively my eyes opened and my heart began to race. I sat up and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"SANDRA, _WHERE ARE YOU?!_ " female voice asked.

"_WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING FEMME? MY AUDIO RECEPTORS ARE STARTING TO HURT!_"a man's voice said, "YOUR FRIEND IS ALRIGHT."

"_WELL, WHERE IS SHE THEN?_"

"_SHE IS RECHARGING, I MEAN SLEEPING._"

"_YOU ARE LYING. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU SICK MANIAC? "_

_"NOTHING!"_

It took me a few seconds to figure out to whom the voices belong and then it hit me.

"Monica" I whispered.

I grabbed my crutches that stood next to my bed and quickly descended down the stairs trying not to trip over my foot and break my neck in the process. I walked into the kitchen and saw Monica standing behind the kitchen table, holding a frying pan in her hand and across from her was Ian; they didn't even notice that I came in.

"I said stay put!" Monica shouted "I'm not afraid to use this" she said waving the frying pan in Ian's face.

"Put that down femme before you hurt yourself" Ian said, leaning across the table trying to take the pan from her hands.

"Don't come any closer, I'm warning you!" Monica said, stepping one step back.

"What are you two doing?" I asked confused.

Both Monica and Ian stopped and turned to me.

"You are alive!" Monica said happily, throwing a pan into the sink and hugging me "Thank God."

"Told you" Ian muttered not taking his eyes off Monica and putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

Still not letting me out of her embrace Monica turned her head and looked at Ian.

"Who's he?" she asked scanning him from head to toe.

"Monica this is Ian" I said, introducing him to Monica "Ian this is my best friend Monica."

"Yeah we met" Ian said, turning his head to look at me "If you need me I will be outside working on the car" he said and walked out.

"He scared the hell out of me I thought he was a robber" Monica said as she sat at the table.

"What are you doing here? It's 7 am" I asked.

"You did not answer my phone calls, so I decided to stop by before work to check on you" she said.

And then her eyes slid down to my leg.

"My God what happened to your leg?" she asked as she looked at my leg.

"Long story I will tell you over coffee."

0000

"So let me get this straight" Monica started, "You saw a giant robot right after the topkick disappeared and the military sent Ian who is a weapon specialist to take care of you until you recover because it was his fault you twisted your ankle" Monica said trying to wrap her mind around this whole thing.

"Yeah basically" I said taking a sip of coffee.

"And why didn't you say no to that?"

"I tried but Orion can be very persuasive, not to mention that I wanted to get the hell out of there so I was ready to say yes to anything he says."

"I don't know….. " Monica started "Something's smell fishy to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the whole thing is fishy I think the reason they sent him to look after you is that you wouldn't tell anyone what happened" she whispered as if she was afraid that Ian might hear us.

"You and your conspiracy theories" I said laughing, "It happened in broad daylight in front of a lot of people, everybody saw it; I'm sure it was even on the news."

"No it wasn't" Monica said in a serious tone.

"Come on Mon stop joking" I said, still laughing.

"Sandra listen to me there was nothing on the news" she said looking me straight in the eye.

At that moment I realized that she was telling me the truth.

"You don't think that he might try to kill me in my sleep?" I asked, nervously rubbing my neck.

"I don't know, but just in case…. "Monica said and began digging through her purse until she found something "Here take it, it might come in handy" she said giving me a pepper spray.

"Why do you have a pepper spray?" I asked.

"Just in case" she said, "Now listen and listen good, always carry this pepper spray with you and when you go to sleep be sure to lock the door behind you; also it would be a good idea to call Bobby and tell him to search Ian a little."

"Is not this a little bit extreme?" I asked her.

"Maybe, but it can mean the difference between life and death; please promise me you'll call Bobby tonight."

"I promise" I said, "But I will not take the pepper spray so you can take it back."

"Fine" she reluctantly agreed.

"Good" I said, getting up to put the cups in the sink.

As I put the cups in the sink I looked out through the small kitchen window and saw Ian sitting in his black SUV talking; it wouldn't be so strange that he was not alone in the car and he was not holding his cell phone. Obviously he sensed me because in the next moment he raised his head and looked in my direction, startling me; I quickly moved away from the window.

"Come to think of it leave the pepper spray" I said, turning to Monica.

0000

Meanwhile outside

"Ironhide to Optimus" Ironhide said, trying to contact the Autobot leader trough his comm. link.

The leader of the Autobots responded at once.

"Optimus here, is everything all right?"

Ironhide was thinking whether to tell Optimus about the incident that happened this morning but eventually decided not to.

"Yes everything is fine."

"Then why did you call me?"

"I want to return to the Lennox's residence."

"Ironhide orders are orders."

"But Prime I'm their guardian, they need me."

"I'm sure the Lennox's family will manage fine without you."

"Prime I know I was wrong but your punishment is too severe."

"Punishment….. you think this is punishment?" the Autobot leader said in disbelief.

"Yes."

"This is not punishment Ironhide; this is opportunity for you learn to get along with humans."

"The Lennox's family are humans, and I get along with them really well" Ironhide said hoping to change Optimus mind.

"Yes and that's because William Lennox is a solider like you, but when it comes to the civilians on this planet you don't care; for you they are just obstacles standing on your way."

"Because they usually are" Ironhide mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir."

"The orders will remain; you will take care of human femme until she recovers; Optimus out."

The comm. link went silent.

"I hate this planet" Ironhide whispered, slamming his hand on the steering wheel.

**A/N You are probably wondering why Ironhide's alt mode is SUV now. All I can say is that you will find out in next chapter. :)**


	5. The call

**A/N thanks for reviews, alerts, favorites. You guys are great :)**

**Info: Cybertronian language**

* * *

Month and a half later

A month passed quickly and I was over the moon when the doctor removed my cast; I'll finally be able to go further than my yard.

As for Ian well, we get along just fine and when I said fine I mean that he was staying out of my way and I was staying out of his way; although there were a few minor incidents.

The first incident occurred shortly after I listened to Monica and called Bobby to investigate Ian; for that I needed any kind of document and Bobby suggested me to get Ian's driver license and wrote the information from the license on the list of paper. And since I could not ask Ian to show me his license for obvious reasons Bobby told me how to get it another way.

(Flashback starts)

_"__Before you pick a lock make sure that no one is there and be careful not to __damage the lock__" a male voice said over the phone._

_"I can not believe what I'm listening__;__ you want me to break into his car. Are you insane Bobby if Ian catches me he will kill me" I said over the phone._

_"Then try not to get caught." _

_I love Bobby I really do he's like the older brother I've never had, but sometimes I think that all those years working as a private detective __messed him up._

_"I don't know Bobby__;__ I have to think about it. Breaking into the car is a criminal offense I can __go to jail for that."_

_"Only if someone catches you__;__ listen I have to go" he said, "I have a client who is waiting for me call me when you get some information."_

_"I will" I said and hung up._

_I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down__. I started to think whether to listen to Bobby or not but eventually my curiosity won__;__ I grabbed my crutches and went out. As I walked towards Ian's car a voice in my mind screamed: what the hell are you doing, turn back. But I continued to walk__;__ arriving to his car I pulled out two bobby pins._

_I can't believe I'm actually going to do this I thought to myself. _

_I turned and looked around making sure that there is no one, I slowly reached for the lock._

_"What are you doing?" a male voice said from behind me._

_I recognized the voice immediately it was Ian's voice.__ My breathing sped up as I quickly hide the __bobby pins in my front jeans pocket. I slowly turned towards him._

_"__I was looking for you and I thought you were in your car__"__ I lied._

_I could feel my voice tremble. Did he saw me? I wondered. Ian's eyes narrowed._

_"Mhm and why were you looking for me?" he asked._

_"I made lunch and I thought you were hungry."_

_"I'm not" he said, as he opened the car door and entered in._

_"Oh, ok well I'll be inside if you change your mind" I said __and quickly went inside._

_I closed the door behind me and leaned against it__;__I pressed a hand to my chest and took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to get my heart to slow down._

_Shit that was close I thought._

_Since this plan failed Bobby founded another way to get the information __he needed. One day he came to my house with a small camera hidden in his bow tie and snapped a few pictures of Ian. The plan was to send Ian's picture to couple of Bobby's friends who will __do the investigation.__The second incident occurred two weeks later when I tried to wash Ian's car__;__ I always thought the soldiers were neat freaks but guess I was wrong. His car was completely covered in mud, even his windshield was covered in mud. __I had mentioned him __a __couple times__ that it would be good to wash the car for his and others' safety but he did not listen__;__ so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I filled a bucket with water and poured detergent in it. As I washed away the mud off the bumpers with a hose I could swear that the car shuddered, but I pushed that thought out of my mind. While I was washing the back of the car my hand accidentally slid under the car__;__ almost immediately someone grabbed me from behind and pulled back__;__ I turned around to look at the person who did that. It was Ian._

_"What the hell" I said angrily._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he asked, through his greeted teeth._

_His whole body was shaking for some unknown reason.__At that point I thought he would suffer a seizure or something. _

_"What does it look like I'm washing your car" I said._

_"And who gave you permission to do that?"_

_Is he serious? _

_"Your car was filthy." _

_"That's my problem not yours, give me that" he said grabbing a sponge from my hand "And now do me a favor, find another hobby and leave me ALONE!"_

_"Fine" I said as I grabbed the crutches and started walking to my house, "Oh and one more thing" I said turning to him. _

_"WHAT?!" he said._

_"You are an asshole" I said, slamming the outer door behind me._

(End of flashback)

00000

Where Ironhide is

"Ratchet to Ironhide" Ironhide's comm. link beeped.

"Ironhide here" he said.

"How are you getting along with Miss. Jones?"

"Oh, we are getting along perfectly" Ironhide said sarcastically as he drove to her house.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Alright what's wrong now?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that she tried to break inside me or that she was touching my private parts."

"She was what…. ? " Ratchet said shocked, he wasn't sure if he heard right.

"Do you want me to repeat the first part of the sentence or the last?" Ironhide asked.

"The last part."

"I said she was touching my private parts."

There was silence on the other end of comm. link for few seconds before Ratchet finally said:

"Care to explain?"

"She was washing me and as she did that she….." Ironhide started but Ratchet cut him off.

"Never mind I don't want to know" he quickly said, "Did she knew about it?"

"No."

"You didn't expose yourself when that happened, did you?"

"No, I immediately activated my holoform and pulled her back."

"I see well if it's any consolation at least now you're clean" Ratchet said trying not to laugh.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you" Ironhide said.

"Oh, take it like a mech."

"Yeah, yeah Ironhide out."

00000

I was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when my phone rang.

"Hello" I said, answering the phone.

"Sandra it's me Bobby."

"Hey Bobby how are you?

"I'm good, listen I checked Ian and he don't exist."

"What do you mean he don't exist?"

"There are no records of him."

"Maybe because he is in the army."

"You're not listening there is no records of him at the police, army, court anywhere" Bobby said, "It's like he was never been born. You have to get out of the house immediately."

I heard the door open and I turned around; my heart sank when I saw Ian standing there.

"Hey I just want to apologize for my behavior" Ian started.

I nodded.

"It's alright" I said, trying to sound calm.

"Sandra who is that?" Bobby asked me.

"Ian" I whispered.

"Get out of the house now; I will call the police" he said hanging up.

"Is everything alright?" Ian asked.

"Yep" I said, as I looked around searching for the paper spray; finally I saw him standing on the kitchen counter six feet from me.

"You sure?"

"Mhm" I said, as I slowly walked toward the kitchen counter.

Almost there I thought to myself. I was maybe few inches away from the spray when Ian said:

"You're hiding something I can sense it" he said, as he began to approach me.

I threw myself on the kitchen counter and grabbed the spray; I quickly turned around and sprayed him right in the eyes. Ian turned away from me and covered his face with his hands; he started yelling something in a foreign language.

"ARGH…SON OF A GLITCH!" he yelled in pain, "MY OPTICS I CAN'T SEE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

I quickly grabbed a frying pan and hit him in the head; he folded, fell down and disappeared.

"Where is he?" I whispered, as I searched for him on the floor but he wasn't there.

He just disappeared.

As I continued to search for him my eyes went towards the door; they were wide open. I ran to the door and locked them. Then I took a couple of steps back.

Soon the door handle began to jiggle and my heart began to pound in my chest; he is back.

I could hear Ian shouting from the other side of the door; he was pissed.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK THEM DOWN!"

I took a few more steps back.

"What should I do" I silently said to myself, frantically looking around.

"I'M GONNA COUNT TO FIVE SANDRA, AND THEN I'M KICKING THE DOOR DOWN!"

Think Sandra think.

"ONE-"

Then I suddenly remembered that the back doors were open; that's my way out.

"TWO-"

I began slowly to retreat to the back door.

"FIVE!"

Before I was able to react he kicked the door down and barged in.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he shouted, "WHY DID YOU ATACK ME?" he said approaching me.

"Do not come any closer or I'll use this again" I said, showing him the pepper spray.

"If you use that thing on me again I swear I will tear you apart" he hissed, "Now give me your weapon."

"No."

"Do not play with me human" he growled.

I knew I had to get to the door at any cost and I knew that I mustn't turn my back or he will attack me so I decided to create a diversion.

"If I give you the pepper spray do you promise you will not hurt me?"

"Yes."

"Alright" I said moving slowly toward him, "Over here!" I suddenly began shouting waving a hand over my head thus creating a diversion.

Ian turned his head to see who is it and when he turned back I sprayed him again with the spray.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!" he yelled in pain, "JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU!"

I ran past him and out into the street. As I ran down the street looking for a place to hide I turned my head to see if he was following me but he didn't; I stopped a few feet away from my house to catch my breath. I was still able to see my house and Ian's SUV in the driveway; suddenly the SUV disappeared from the driveway and black topkick appeared. The same topkick I saw when I twisted my ankle.

"But how is that possible?" I muttered in disbelief, watching the topkick turns on the street and speeding towards me.

I turned around and continue to run but the black topkick soon overtook me and blocked my way.

"Going somewhere?" Ian asked, getting out of the car "Come here" he said, grabbing me by the arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted, trying to free myself from his grip but to no avail.

"Not so tough without your weapon, hm?" he said, dragging me to his car.

He opened the front passenger door and pushed me inside and then he climbed in the driver's side.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"On a little road trip" was all that he said.


	6. Meet the Autobots

As we drove down the highway I was terrified; I didn't know where he was taken me or will he kill me and leave me somewhere where no one will ever find me. A couple of times I thought to take the wheel from him but I gave up because I knew that I would just worsen the situation. We continued to drive at normal speed until he turned into a dirt road and slowed down. After about another half an hour of driving he pulled his car into one of the automatic boom barriers, and two soldiers dressed completely in black and armed with rifles approached us. Ian rolled down his window.

"Hey Ironhide, long time no see" one of the soldiers said, "What brings you here?" he asked.

Ironhide? Is that his nickname? I wondered.

"I'm here to see Prime" Ian simply said.

The soldier nodded.

"And the girl?" the soldier asked, looking at me.

"She is the reason why I want to see Prime."

The soldier looked first at me and then at Ian with a confused look on his face.

"Just let me pass" Ian said.

The soldier once more nodded and moved aside.

"Let them pass!" the soldier yelled, pointing with his hand to another soldier to raise the boom barrier.

The boom barrier rise and we drive forward. After an additional twenty minutes of driving, we finally stopped in front of a huge hangar; he got out of the car and approached the passenger door; he opened it and pulled me out.

"Start walking" he said, holding me by the arm and dragging me towards the main hangar.

As we entered in I saw three robots; one was green, the second was yellow with black stripes and the third was blue with red flames. The last robot was tallest of them all and he was talking with one of the soldiers who stood on the metal platform.

The green robot turned and looked down at us and then patted the shoulder of the blue and red robot whispering something to him.

At that point I felt adrenaline kick in; it was fight or flee and I began to struggle trying to free myself but his grip on my arm was too strong, he did not even move. I even dug my nails into his wrist as hard as I could in an effort to free myself. Nothing. He turned his head and looked at me smiling at my attempts.

"Keep trying femme" he said, turning his head back.

The blue and red robot turned to us and looked down.

"Release her Ironhide" the blue and red robot ordered.

That voice it sounded so familiar to me. Orion?

"Gladly" Ian said letting go of my arm.

I immediately started to rub my arm when he released me.

I turned my head to look at Ian but he wasn't there; instead I saw the black robot standing a few feet from me and you guess it was the same robot that I saw before I passed out.

How did he get here? I wondered.

I made a couple of steps back.

"Do not worry, Miss. Jones we're not going to hurt you" the blue and red robot said, kneeling in front of me.

"Orion?" I whispered in confusion without taking my eyes off him.

The robot gave me a slight smile.

"It's actually Optimus" he said.

And then he rose up and looked at the black robot.

"Why did you bring Miss. Jones here Ironhide?" Optimus calmly asked.

I raised my head to look at the robot and I immediately noticed that he had a large scar over his right eye.

My God it's Ian; he is robot, that's why Bobby could not find any information about him.

"Because she attacked me twice in a row today and you told me that we don't harm humans" he said, "So instead of me offlining her I brought her here."

The silence reigned few moments after he said that.

Optimus turned to me and said:

"Is that true Miss. Jones?"

I nervously scratched my head before I answered.

"Yes."

"Why did you attack him?"

"Long story."

"I have time."

"Alright, here it goes" I said, and began to explain.

They listened to me carefully and after about twenty minutes I finally finished explaining.

"So you attacked him because you were thinking that he'll hurt you?" Optimus asked.

"Yes."

"I see."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What are you?"

Optimus seemed a bit surprised with that question.

"I think the better question is who are you?" the green robot said as he approached me, "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron or Autobots for short."

Ron?

"You are aliens" I said in shock.

"Yes."

"You already know our medical officer Ratchet" Optimus said.

"He is the doctor who put the cast when I twisted my ankle" I said.

Optimus nodded.

"This is Bumblebee but you know him as Brian" he said, pointing at the yellow robot who waved at me and smiled, "He is Samuel Witwicky's guardian."

"Who's Samuel Witwicky?" I asked.

"A young human who we first met when we came to your planet" Ratchet said.

"And Ironhide was Lennox's family guardian" Optimus said.

"But he is not anymore" I said.

Optimus shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because he has to learn to get along with the civilians."

"Why are you here on Earth?"

"Our planet was destroyed as a result of a long war between us and the Decepticons."

"Decepticons?"

"The Decepticons are evil Cybertronians who lust for power and total domination of the universe" Ratchet explained.

"And now I am afraid that you are in danger" Optimus said.

"You are joking right?"

"I'm afraid not; you see because you now know about us, there is danger that the Decepticons will find out about you, and if that happens they will try to use you to get to us."

The last sentence hit me like a ton of bricks.

"BUT WHY?" I screamed, "I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOR WAR!"

"Because they know that I will not allow any more humans to die."

"So what do I do now?" I asked desperately.

"I think the best thing we can do now, is that Ironhide remain your guardian for now."

My jaw dropped when Optimus said that; I looked at Ironhide and he looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.


	7. Examined and homeless all in one day

After conversation with Optimus Ron I mean Ratchet took me into the examining room.

"Follow me" he said shortly, leading me toward the examining room; once it there he activated his hologram and approached me.

"Alright Miss. Jones I will need you to dress in this gown," he said, pulling a white hospital gown from a drawer and handing it to me.

"Why?" I asked confused, as I accepted the gown.

He looked at me surprised.

"Well how I will examine you if you are fully clothed hm?" Ratchet said, "I mean I can scan you but you humans prefer normal exam like you have with your human doctors" he said, "The hospital bed side curtain is behind you; you can change in there" he said as he pulled out my chart and looked at it.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked him.

"Of course I have to see in what health condition you're."

I took the gown and went behind the curtain and began to undress.

"How are we doing Miss. Jones?" he asked me.

"Good" I said as I stepped out dressed in a hospital gown.

"Have a seat" he directed me toward the table, as he pulled his rolling chair in front of the table and took a seat "Now let's start your check up" he said, "First I will measure your weight and height; please step on the scale."

I had no choice but to obey him; I stepped out of my shoes, and stepped up on the scale.

"133 pounds" he said, as he wrote that down "Height 5 feet 7 inches;your weight is perfectly normal for your height; let's check out your blood pressure" he said, wrapping the cuff around my upper arm. Few seconds later he removed the cuff. "120/80 that's normal too" he said, writing it down. "Now to listen to your lungs" he said, putting the stethoscope into his ears and began listening; going from left to right side to side to compare them.

"Hm…." he said as he took the stethoscope out of his ears, "Do you smoke?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Well here and there" I said.

Of course I lied and before you say anything I know it's a nasty habit.

"Miss. Jones I'm a medic and according to your lungs it's more than here and there" he said in a serious tone.

I lowered my head I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Are you aware which diseases smoking causes?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so; so I 'm going to refresh your memory" he said, "Lung cancer, throat cancer, mouth cancer, bladder cancer, cancer of the kidneys, cancer of the pancreas, cervical cancer" he began to lists, "High blood pleasure, cardiovascular diseases, chronic bronchitis, emphysema, coronary thrombosis, asthma, bad breath, bad teeth, headaches, tiredness and many, many more" he said.

Finally he finished.

"Do you wish me to show you some pictures of the diseases caused by smoking?" he asked, as he took out some of the pictures from the desk drawer.

"NO!" I screamed.

But he didn't hear me or he pretended not to hear me.

"Alright here we have mouth cancer" he said showing me the picture, "And here is the lung cancer."

Twenty minutes later I was no longer able to look at the pictures and I shouted:

"I'll stop smoking I swear!"

"Good ,in the next three days take plenty of fluids to remove toxins from the body" he said, "You can dress now."

When I finally left the exam room I was pale as death; I didn't even notice Ironhide standing a few feet from me waiting to take me home.

"Are you alright femme?" he asked me, his voice startling me from my thoughts.

"Just take me home" I barely managed to say.

At that moment Ratchet stepped out.

"What did you do to her in there?" Ironhide asked.

"Nothing" Ratchet replied smiling, "Just an ordinary exam" he said walking away.

00000000

When we left the hangar the sun began to retreat across the horizon coloring the sky and earth in a reddish- orange color; as we drove down on the high way the only thing on my mind was my bathtub. With the day I just have had, I couldn't wait to sink into warm water and relax.

As Ironhide turned into my street I saw firefighters, police and ambulances; there were people standing in front of their homes and some of them had gathered on the street.

What's going on I thought to myself as Ironhide parked and I stepped out.

I approached an old woman and asked her:

"Excuse me Mrs. Carter?" I said, "Can you tell me what happened here?"

The old woman turned slowly and looked me.

"Sandra you are alright, thank God" she said, hugging me and starting to cry.

"Calm down Mrs. Carter I'm alright" I said trying to calm her down.

"Sweetie your house…." she started, as she grabbed both of my hands.

"Yes what about it?"

"Your house is no more."

"WHAT?!" I said in disbelief.

"Your house is destroyed; we thought you were dead."

"No" I said making a step back.

"I'm so sorry sweetie" she said, "But you're welcome to stay an my house until you find another place to live."

"My house…. " I whispered sadly, dropping to my knees"It's destroyed" I said in tears.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up to see Ironhide looking down at me.

"Come on we have to go it's not safe for you here" he said gently helping me to get up.

Who could have done this I wondered while tears went down my cheeks.

"Do you have anywhere to go? " he asked me.

I nodded.

"Take me to Monica's place" I quietly said.


	8. Tweedledee and Tweedledum aka Skids and

**A/N thanks everyone for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites**

**Deca-cycle – 3 weeks.**

**Cybertronian talk**

* * *

Couple of days later…..

The first five days I spent at Monica's place but on Optimus insists and because of the high risk that Decepticons could find me I had to move to the Autobot base. I was not thrilled at all, especially because I was the only female at the base (that is if you don't count the female Autobots) that was full of horny soldiers. Luckily one small part of the base was rearranged for me and none of the soldiers had access; except in the case of emergency. Monica and Amy also got guardians to watch over them; Monica got Sideswipe as her guardian and Amy got Dino.

I still did not know who or what destroyed my house, but Optimus suspected that it was Scorponok a Decepticon who is well a giant mechanical scorpion. Optimus told me that Scorponok can't transform into robot form but is able to dive under sand or concrete. Which to some extent explains why was only my house destroyed but no other. As for Ironhide well I just could not figure him out. He was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. On some days he was nice and even friendly toward me but on other days he was dark and angry for no reason. So eventually I gave up.

One day while the soldiers and the Autobots were on the shooting range I decided to take a little walk around the base; it was not long when I heard loud footsteps coming my way; I raised my head and saw two Autobots. One was green and had an oversized right arm; he also had two buck teeth; one golden, the other normal. The other was orange and had an oversized left arm. They looked like twins; they were talking on Cybertronian. I guess they didn't see me standing there because I had to move aside to avoid getting stepped on.

"HEY WATCH IT!" I yelled so that they can hear me.

"**Yo watch it Mudflap you almost squished her**" the green one said, as he smacked the orange one in the back of the head.

"**Yo it ain't my fault she's in front of my feet**" the orange one said, crossing his arms looking down at me.

The green Autobot kneeled in front of me and said:

"You will have to excuse my twin brother he's an idiot; my name is Skids and the ugly one here is Madflup."

"HEY!" Madflup said offended looking at his twin brother.

"Sandra Jones" I said.

"You must be new here because we haven't seen you here before" Skids said.

I nodded.

"So do you have guardian yet, cuz' if you don't I can be" Mudflap said, winking at me.

"**Why would she want to have an ugly piece of aft like you as her guardian when she can have a hunk like me for a guardian?**" Skids said to his brother.

"**Yeah right if you are such a hunk then why the femmes run miles away when they see you?**"

"**Nu-uh**" Skids said, as he pushed Mudflap.

"**Uh-huh**" Mudflap said, pushing Skids back.

"**Nu-uh.**"

"**Uh-huh.**"

"**Nu-uh.**"

"**Uh-huh.**"

"**Nu-uh.**"

"**Uh-huh.**"

I looked at them with disbelief. They were acting like kids, no scratch that they were worse than kids. Even though I did not understand what they were saying I could tell that they were arguing who will be my guardian.

"Will you two stop it" I said "I already have a guardian and it's Ironhide"

They stopped fighting and turned towards me.

"Ironhide?!" they both said at the same time.

"Yes."

"So you're the femme who kicked Ironhide's old aft" Skids said laughing.

"**Man Ironhide always get all the babes**" Mudflap said shaking his head.

"**That's because he's prettier then you**" Skids said.

"**Oh no you didn't**" Mudflap said, waving his finger in front of Skid's face.

"**Oh yes I did**."

"**Come here ugly**" Mudflap said throwing himself at Skid's and knocking him to the ground punching him in the face.

Oh, no not again I thought to myself. They began to wrestle not caring who or what was on their way. Suddenly a large hand wrapped around my body and picked me up.

"ARG...!" I screamed in panic as my feet left the ground.

"Easy there lil' lady I won't hurt you" a smooth voice said, as he put me down a few meters away from the twins.

I raised my head and saw medium build silver Autobot standing in front of me; his eyes were hidden by a visor.

"Now if you excuse me for a nanoclick lil' lady" he said, as he walked toward Skids and Mudfalp.

He picked them up in each hand, and slammed them together before throwing them outside the base,

"Now where were we" he said approaching me, "Oh yes my name is Jazz" he said.

"Sandra Jones."

"Nice to meet you Sandra" Jazz said, "Where is your guardian?" he asked, "The Autobot base can be a dangerous place when you are new."

"How do you know if I have a guardian?"

"Every human here in the base has one; so who's your?"

"Ironhide."

"Ironhide?!" he repeated after me.

"Yes."

"That old aft?!"

"Yes."

Jazz began to laugh.

"Wait, you're the human who "defeated" Ironhide" he said laughing, "I'm impressed."

"Does everyone here know about it?" I said quietly more to myself than him.

"Yes, well rumors spread fast here you know" Jazz said, "Now come on let's find Ironhide" he said, as he again picked me up; putting me on his shoulder.

"You will be safe here; hold tight" he said as he started to walk.

We went outside and headed down to the shooting range; soon we saw Ironhide doing target practice and he was good real good.

"He is good" I said.

"Yeah he is" Jazz said, "Stay here" he said and put me on the ground "I'm going over to talk to him" he said as he walked away.

"**Yo Ironhide!**" Jazz called him.

Ironhide turned and looked at him.

"**What is it?**" he asked, as he approached Jazz.

"**You should take better care of your charge.**"

"**What's she done now?**" Ironhide asked with a sigh.

"**Nothing but Skids and Mdflap almost squished her.**"

"**Pity**" he said.

"**Oh come on you don't really mean that**" Jazz said.

"**Maybe I do.**"

"**Is really that bad being her guardian?**" Jazz asked, crossing his arms over his chestplate.

"**I'm already guardian to Lennox family I don't need another charge**" Ironhide said.

**"You know what I think I think you're afraid of change."  
**

"**I'm not afraid of anything.**"

"**If you say so.**"

Ironhie took a deep breath before he spoke.

"**I'm going on a mission with Prime and I will be gone for deca-cycle can you watch over her until I get back?**"

"**Sure**" Jazz said, "**I always wanted a charge; you can count on me**. "


	9. Ironhide's story

**A/N I want to wish ****you guys a very Happy Easter that is filled with plenty of love and happiness. Also thanks everyone for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Having Jazz as my guardian was quite different from having Ironhide; the two Autobots were different as night and day. While Ironhide was short-tempered and more than a little trigger happy Jazz was cool, calm and collected; even when Ratchet brought him from the dead using the allspark shard Jazz continued to act as if nothing had happened. I do not know if anyone could do that besides him; he is also a great admirer of Earth music of every kind. Pop, rock, jazz, r'n'b you name it he loves them all. I don't know how many nights I spent awake talking with him about music; sometimes I was embarrassed how much I didn't know about our music.

Today because it was his last day as my guardian Jazz decided to take me somewhere special. We drove down the dirt road for half an hour until I saw a large hill ahead of us; Jazz drove up the hill and parked at the top and turned off his engine; I carefully stepped out and he activated his holoform. This was the first time I saw his holoform; his holoform was a black guy in his late twenties; he had black curly hair and wore sunglasses. He was dressed in a white shirt and light blue jeans.

"You can sit here" he said, pointing to the hood of the car.

I jumped up onto the hood and he joined me.

"Like the view?" he asked.

"It's beautiful" I said.

The view was quite breathtaking. The hill overlooked the military base and from the top you could see for miles. I saw river and the mountains that were sticking out into the distance.

"I come here when I want to be alone" he said.

"Now I know why" I said smiling.

He was so easy to talk to and his jokes were funny.

"Ironhide should be back from the mission any moment" Jazz said.

"Oh joy" I said pretending to sound enthusiastic.

Jazz chuckled and turned his head to look at me.

"Ya know he cares for you even though he doesn't show it" he said.

"Yeah well he has funny way of showing it."

"He was not always like this."

"No you mean he wasn't always a jerk" I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

"What happened to him that changed him so much?" I asked.

"A broken spark and the war" he responded, "Did you saw the blue femme back at the base?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who is she?"

"No."

"Her name is Chromia and she was Ironhide's mate. You see nine millions years ago before the war Ironhide's real name was Dion and he worked at the dock; his job was to haul energy and supplies in and out of the dock. His best friend was Orion Pax but you know him as Optimus Prime" Jazz said.

"So what they changed their names when the war began?" I asked.

Jazz shook his head before he spoke.

"No, listen; as I said Dion and Orion worked at the dock together; at that time Dion was in relationship with Chromia and Orion with Ariel. One day a silver mech came into the energon storage facility; his name was Megatron."

"The Decepticon leader?"

"Yes" Jazz said and continued, "He came in pretending to want to store some energon. Once inside the storage facility Megatron ordered his transport drones to attack. Orion, Ariel and another mech were stricken down and Dion tried to escape but was quickly moved down by a shot in his chest."

"What happened next?"

"Megatron left them to slowly offline and that would have happened if Alpha Trion did not find them on time and rebuilt them as Optimus Prime and Ironhide."

"What happened to Ariel?"

"She was rebuilt as Elita 1."

"The pink Autobot is Ariel" I said in shock.

"Yes."

"But I have never seen them exchanging signs of tenderness"

"The war has changed them."

"And what about Ironhide and Chromia?" I asked.

"After he was rebuilt they stayed together, but one day Chromia fell into ambush and was captured. Ironhide was enraged when he heard what happened to her and went to rescue her; he broke through the Decepticon lines dealing with each of them with fatal blow. He found Chromia inside Shockwave's laboratory badly damaged; as he tried to get her out of the laboratory he didn't notice a Decepticon who was approaching him from behind; the Decepticon knocked him to the ground and tried to offline him by plunging his sword into Ironhide's helm. But luckily Primus was on Ironhide's side. As they wrestled Ironhide managed to free one servo and offline the Decepticon but as he did that the Decepticons sword slide down and went over his right optic taking him out."

"So that's how he got that scar over his eye" I said.

Jazz nodded before he continued.

"He brought Chromia back to the base where she was in the med bay for 2 deca-cycles in stasis lock; when she finally came back from the stasis lock she wasn't the same and soon they went their separate ways. Ironhide joined the Autobots and Optimus and Chromia joined Elita 1."

I lowered my head in shame. I was so quick to judge Ironhide and I was not even bothering to try to understand him. I'm a horrible person I thought to myself.

"Do you know how they looked before that happened?" I asked.

"No only four of them know that" Jazz said, looking off into the distance "They are back" he said.

I raised my head and saw a column of four vehicles that were approaching the military base.

My heart sank.

"Something's wrong; there is only four of them" I whispered to myself, "Where's Ironhide?" I asked turning to Jazz.


	10. Don't die on me

**A/N Your wish is my command here**'**s another chapter.**

_Human thoughts_

* * *

"Get in" Jazz holoform said, opening the driver's door.

I quickly went inside and we rushed down at high-speed toward a military base just in time for me to see Ratchet and Jolt pulling Ironhide's body from Optimus trailer. I opened the driver's door and ran toward Bumblebee.

"What happened?" I asked, as I watched Ratchet and Jolt carrying his body to the med bay.

"Lockdown" Bumblebee said quietly.

"Is he going to be alright?

For a few minutes there was a silence before Bumblebee finally spoke.

"I hope so" he said walking away.

I turned my head and look inside Optimus' trailer and what I saw horrified me; the entire interior of the trailer was covered in energon. On the floor was large pool of energon; sides of the trailer where spattered with energon, even the ceiling contained energonstains. The scene looked like in a horror movie. I felt sick to my stomach and I knew I was going to throw.

Covering my mouth with my hand so I wouldn't throw up; I ran inside the base and toward the bathroom. I swung the door open and rushed into the nearest bathroom stall. I knelt, placing my hands on either side of toilet and threw up.

No one can survive such a large loss of energon I thought to myself as I leaned against the wall.

I heard the bathroom door open.

"Sandra?" a male voice called me.

It was Jazz.

"Over here" I said.

"Are you alright?" he asked, coming closer to me.

"Marvelous" I said sarcastically, leaning my head against the wall and closing my eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yeah" I said, before I felt that I'm going to throw up again; I turned to the toilet and threw up.

"What is that strange sound?" he asked.

"That strange sound is me throwing up."

"Are you sick?"

"No" I said, "I saw Optimus trailer."

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know; do you have any news about Ironhide?"

"No, he is in the med bay Ratchet and Jolt are working on him."

"Jazz…" I started, swallowing my saliva and taking a deep breath.

"Yes?"

"Is he going to die?"

"That old aft; no of course not; he is going to be alright you will see" Jazz said.

I knew he was lying.

"Jazz I know you're lying to me, tell me the truth."

Silence…..

"I don't know Sandra I really don't."

"I want to see him."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now and beside Ratchet will not allow you to come inside his med bay."

"I will deal with Ratchet just take me to the med bay please" I begged him.

"Alright come" he said helping me to my feet.

00000

Outside the med bay

I was sitting alone outside the med-bay for several hours now. Jazz only brought me here and quickly walked away not wanting to risk a wrench in his helm. But I didn't care. As I sat there different thoughts and emotions were swirling through my head.

"_What if he dies?_" A voice in my head said.

"_No he won't he is strong and tough_" another voice said.

"_Even strong and tough people die_"the first voice said.

I pushed those thoughts away.

I started to bite my nails; I did that only when I'm stressed or extremely concerned. Jazz's story and what happened made me realize how much I really care about him. It's funny how something bad must happen to make us realize that we care about someone. Finally the door of the med bay opened and Ratchet stepped out; he looked tired.

I jumped off the chair and ran toward him.

"Ratchet!" I shouted.

He stopped and looked down at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see if Ironhide is ok" I said, "How is he, is he alright?" I asked.

"He's stable for now but his injuries are severe and he lost a lot of energon" he began," I had to put in him in an artificial stasis lock."

"But he is going to be alright?"

"I can't tell you that for sure; I did everything in my power the rest is on him and Primus."

"Can I see him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea what you see might shock you."

"I don't care I have to see him."

"As you wish" he said as he kneeled in front of me and holding out his hand for me to climb up; I climbed up and Ratchet stood up and walked into the med bay; but nothing could have prepared me for what I am about to see.

As we entered I saw Ironhide lying on a medic berth attached to several machines; the tubes were coming out of different parts of his body. His right foot was crushed to smithereens and he was missing his left arm. His armor was littered with dents and scratches and covered in energonspains. Some of energon were around his mouth.

"My God" I whispered, covering my mouth with my hand as I looked him.

He must have been coughing up energon.

I felt my eyes fill up with tears and my throat tightens. Don't cry don cry I thought to myself trying to calm down.

"How long until he wakes from stasis lock?" I asked, turning to look at Ratchet.

"It's hard to say but I will be by his side until he wakes up and I will personally keep you updated on his condition."

I shook my head before I spoke.

"No I will stay here with you; we will take shifts to watch over him" I said, "I will take the first shift you go you need to sleep"

"Sandra…." Ratchet started narrowing his optics at me but I cut him off.

"I know what are you going to say but my decision is final" I said.

Ratchet's optics softened a little. He knew that there was no way of changing my mind.

"Alright" he said as he put me down next to Ironhide, "But take this" he said, giving me walkie-talkie "If his condition changes you will inform me straight away do you understand?"

"Yes."

Ratchet turned and walked out.

I curled up next to Ironhide's hand, leaning my head on the cold metal.

"Please don't die on me" I whispered to him before falling asleep hoping that he heard me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget more reviews / alerts/ favorites makes me really happy plus I'm writing faster than. Oh I almost forgot as the story progresses rating will change. Until next chapter. :)**


	11. By my side

**A/N Finally I finished the next chapter. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Days passed and Ironhide's condition was more or less unchanged. Sometimes Ratchet and I would see some progress, but it would not last long. We were watching him in shifts; Ratchet during the day and I during the night. I heard that people in a coma can hear us, so when I was alone with him I talked to him; hoping he would hear me and react to my voice but as time went on I was more and more chapfallen; but I continued doing that. Today was a day like any other after Ratchet's shift ended I came and did my routine that included to check Ironhide's vital signs and write them down, to make sure that all the machines on which he was attached work properly, and last but not least I had to check the tubes to make sure the energon is dipping directly into his energonstream. Ratchet built me a mobile platform so I could be able to perform all these tasks also I had to learn everything about Cybertronian body if I wanted to watch Ironhide. Ratchet was a good teacher, though a little impatient.

(Flashback starts)

_"__Tell me everything you know about Cybertronians__"_ Ratchet said to me as he worked on the Chevy twins.

_"__Cybertronians are living, sentient and emotional beings; they consist of a brain and body. Energon ran through every Cybertronian's body and it's equal to human blood__;__ if Cybertronian lose a lot of enegon he or she can die. Cybertronian's body is made of metal. Their mind can be transferred to another body using the cortical psychic patch. Without a mind Cybertronian body can be kept alive by artificial machines but not for long. Cybertronian's also have mechanical nerves in their bodies and in their armor. If Cybertronian's arm or leg gets severed, it could be replaced or surgically repaired back to its proper place.__"_

_"__Excellent__"_ Ratchet said, _"__You have study, now what about Cybertronian reproduction.__"_

I could feel my cheeks blush. I always felt uncomfortable when I had to talk about Cybertronian reproduction.

_"__Do I have to?__"_ I asked.

_"__Yes.__"_

_"But Ratchet, __I really do not feel comfortable talking about it in front of Skids and Mudflap__"_ I whispered.

_"__You have five nanoclikcs before I use my wrench on you.__" _

_"__Alright, alright__"_ I quickly said.

I took a breath and began.

_"__Cybertronian males and females have the similar biology as human males and females. This means that they have the genitals that are similar to those in men and women. But Cybertronian females can't __produce offspring like human females can; instead they reproduce their offspring by protoforms which must be give sparks to bring them to life.__"_

_"__Can Cybertronian mech and human femme and vice versa produce offspring?__"_ Ratchet asked me.

Is that a trick question? I thought to myself.

_"__Well?__"_he asked impatiently.

_"__I don't know.__"_

_"__The answer is yes they can, but only if they match.__"_

_"__But how can we know whether they match or not?__"_

Ratchet stopped working and turned to me; it seemed as if he was thinking what to answer me.

_"__Simple if a human female get pregnant they are match__"_ he said.

_"__You just made the last part up did you?__"_ I said, looking at him.

Ratchet lowered his head.

_"__Yes.__"_

(End of flashback)

When I was finally done with all that, I was dead tired. I climbed on the bed and curled next to Ironhide. Few seconds later I fell asleep like a log.

000000

System check up commencing:

Energon levels: 100 %

Vocal procesors: On.

Possibility to transform: 63%

Weapon systems: On.

Visual scanners: On.

Heat scanners: On.

System check up over; commencing boot up.

Ironhide's optics flashed slowly online, and he let out a groggy groan.

"Oww" my helm he said, as he rubbed his helm with his servo, "What happened?" he asked but the answer never came. At first his vision was blurry and he blinked a few times before his vision finally became clear now he could see that he was in the med bay.

Why am I here? he silently wondered.

It took him a few cycles to remember what happened to him.

"Lockdown" Ironhide growled, as he pulled out the tubes angrily from his servos; he was ready to jump off the medical berth and go after him when his heat scanners warned him about a presence beside him.

Ironhide turned his helm and looked down and saw Sandra recharging; her arms were wrapped around her body to keep her warm. He was surprised to see her there.

What is she doing here? he quietly said to himself as he watched her recharge.

A small smile passed over his lips as he watched her recharge

Doing his best not to awake her Ironhide scooped her gently in his hand and pressed her against his chest plate. His spark trembled at the contact and a warm feeling came through him like waves. A warm feeling that he thought he would never feel again.


	12. The reproduction chamber

A/N I apologize for not updating for few days now but I have good reason for that. I went to the doctor a few days ago and he found out that I have very high blood pressure 180/130(the doctor measured my blood pressure three times), and now I'm spending days walking from one doctor to another in order to perform the necessary analysis. So you will have to be patent with me. But I will try to update more often. P.S Thanks everyone for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites. Dont forget to review I need them to cheer me up :)

* * *

"Ugh" I groaned, as I stretched my arms across the soft mattress; touching the bed sheets with my fingers. I turned my head to look at the alarm clock on my nightstand 11:00 am.

My God I couldn't remember the last time I slept this well and long I thought to myself as I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillow ready to fell asleep again. Suddenly Ironhide's face flashed back into my head.

"IRONHIDE!" I shouted, as I tried to get the sheets off me, but as I struggle to get them off, the bed sheets wrapped around me like a cocoon until I finally fell out of bed. I quickly threw them off and stumbled out the door and down the hallway. I started to run toward the med bay as a mix of questions went through my head.

Is Ironhide alright? Who took me to my bedroom and why? Is something bad happened and they didn't want me to see it?

I opened the door and barged into the med bay; I looked to my right and saw that the medic berth was empty.

"No" I whispered stumbling back a step as my heart began beating uncontrollably and fear went through me. I have to find Ratchet I thought as I turned around and ran through the door. I run through the base searching for Ratchet but I couldn't find him anywhere. I grow more and more panicked as I frantically searched for him.

Where can he be?

I searched the entire base up and down but found no trace of him. The only place I haven't looked yet was shooting range so I went there. And I was right he was there with…. IRONHIDE!

Feelings of fear and panic were gone and instead of them the feeling of happiness swept over me. My lips stretched into a wide smile when I saw him; he was alright. I was about to walk up to him when I saw Chromia approaching him from behind; she patted him on the shoulder and he turned. I could see by expression on his face that he was happy to see her. She leaned toward him and whispered something in his ear before she walked away.

What was I thinking I thought to myself lowering my head. He still loves her.

"Are you going to hug me or just stand there?" Ironhide's husky voice said, startling me.

I raised my head and saw his holoform standing in front of me.

"Well?" he said.

I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm glad you are alright" I said, hugging him tighter.

I didn't want to let him go from my arms.

"Well I had a good medic" he said as he hugged me back, "Ratchet told me everything."

"Really?" I said, as I stopped hugging him and making a few steps back.

"Yes, and I have to say I'm impressed I didn't know you had it in you."

I did not know what to say to that, so I smiled. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Ironhide" a fruity voice came behind me.

I turned my head and saw Optimus approaching us.

"Yes Prime" Ironhide said.

"I need you and Ratchet to go to Egypt; the N.E.S.T team found something in the desert and I need you two to investigate it" he said.

Is he for real? Ironhide just wake up from stasis lock, he should be in berth not on missions. I had to protest.

"Consider it done Prime" Ironhide said.

Optimus nodded.

"With all due respect Optimus but do not you think it's too early for Ironhide to go back on missions; he just woke up from a stasis lock" I said.

"Miss. Jones I understand your concern but we are in war and we need every advantage over the Decepticons if we want to win this war" Optimus said and walked away leaving me stunned.

"Are you going or what?" Ironhide asked me.

"Where?" I asked, turning to him.

"To Egypt of course" he said looking at me, "In case I need a medic."

"You have Ratchet."

"I would rather have you than him for a medic" he said, smiling gently at me.

00000

We arrived in Egypt at nine o'clock in the morning; as we drove to the location that Optimus gave us I wondered to myself what was so important here to investigate that he had to send Ironhide and not someone else. After four hours of driving we have finally arrived at the site. Ironhide parked and cut his engine; he opened the driver's door so that I could get out. As I stepped out from his alt mode, I felt the heat on my face from the warm desert air. The desert sun beat down relentlessly making it hard to see and breath.

"Come on" Ironhide said to me as he and Ratchet began walking.

Couple of meters away, we were greeted by one of the N.E.S.T soldiers who was standing next to a large hole in the sand.

"Finally you are here" the young solider with black hair said.

"Did you go inside?" Ratchet asked.

The solider shook his head before answering.

"No, we were waiting for you."

Ratchet nodded.

"Alright let's see what is down there" he said, as he transformed one of his arm into a machine gun and went in.

As we entered in I saw large stone stairs that led down; we began slowly to descend. The stairs lead into a dimly little stone room.

"Be careful where you step" Ratchet warned us as we entered the room.

"Can you find the switch?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm searching" Ratchet said, "Ah here it is" he said hitting a switch.

The lights illuminated the room, revealing the destroyed tables, glass containers and broken chairs. And the stone floor was covered with the bodies of dead children; CYBERTRONIAN CHILDREN!

Some of the sparklings were partially covered in rust, some completely and some have turned to dust.

"Primus" Ratchet and Ironhide said at the same time.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"The reproduction chamber" Ratchet said.

"Repro-what?"

"The reproduction chamber" Ratchet repeated.

"But I thought it was just a legend, a myth" Ironhide said.

"Apparently not" Ratchet said, as he carefully walked around the room trying not to step on the bodies.

"What's a reproduction chamber?" I asked.

"Reproduction chamber is exactly what its name says a chamber built for reproduction of Cybertronians."

"I don't understand; why would someone built something like that."

"To win the war" Ratchet said as he looked around.

"You lost me."

"Alright let me put it another way; do you remember when I told you about bonding."

"Yes."

"Well this chamber is a shortcut; you see that computer on your left?" he asked, pointing with his finger at the giant computer.

"Yes."

"This computer is connected to the scanner; the Decepticons would bring here Cybertronian mech and femmes and scan them looking for potential sparkmates, and when they would find them well you see the results everywhere" he said.

"They force them to bond."

"Yes."

"That's horrible."

"I know."

"But if they needed the sparklings desperately why the Decepticons left them here?" I asked.

"Because the sparklings were sparked offline."

"Is the computer still functional?" Ironhide asked, looking at the computer screen.

"Only one way to find out" Ratchet said, as he grabbed the cord from the floor and put it in the socket.

The computer began to beep as Cybertronian symbols started flashing up on the screen. Suddenly we heard a strange sound coming from above us. We raised our heads and saw big metallic scanner descending from the ceiling.

"Don't move" Ratchet ordered.

The scanner went around us and scanned us from head to toe.

"Is he…?" I began.

"Yes" Ratchet said, "He is searching for sparkmates."

"Can you shut it down?" Ironhide asked.

"No, he has first to finish scanning" Ratchet said.

After couple of minutes the scanner stopped scanning Ratchet and Ironhide and returned again to scan me.

"Why is he scanning me so much?" I asked.

"Because you're confusing him" Ratchet said.

"What…?!"

"His scanners indicate that there is a femme present in the room but he can't find her."

"Great I'm invisible to the scanner."

Both Ratchet and Ironhide chuckled.

The scanner went around me scanning me back and forth. Finally, after five minutes he stopped scanning and returned to its original position.

I looked at the computer screen and saw three figures.

"What is he doing now?" I asked, turning to Ratchet.

"He is comparing the results searching for a match."

"Come on let's go; there's nothing here that we need" Ironhide said walking away.

"We will wait you outside" I said to Ratchet.

"Alright, I'll be with you in a cycle just to turn off the computer."

I nodded and went out.

Ratchet was about to pull out the cord from the socket when suddenly the computer started beeping; he looked at the screen and what he saw astonished him.

_Match found: Unidentified femme organism and mech Cybertronian_

_Chances for producing sparkling: 96,9 %_

"Miss. Jones and Ironhide match?" Ratchet said, almost laughing, "This should be interesting" he said, before he pulled the cord out of the socket and walked out.


	13. Meet the Lennox family part 1

**A/N ****I can not describe how grateful I am for your support and I wish to thank you all. Especially Cyberkia and icanhascamaro. Also I want to thank everyone who review/ alert/favorite it really made my day. This is only one part of the chapter the second will be in 2 or 3 days posted. I just need to translate it into English. Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**Stellar-cycle- 1 year**

**Meta-cycle- 13 moths**

**Orbital cycle-1 day**

* * *

After we got back from our trip to Egypt, I could not sleep at all; I had nightmares after what I saw in the reproduction chamber. In order to help me take my mind off it Ironhide suggested me to go with him to Lennox residence. And I gladly accepted. I have to admit that I was excited because I was going to finally meet them. I was in my room putting makeup and getting ready when my phone rang; I quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Sandy sweetheart how are you?" a silvery female voice asked.

I recognized the voice immediately.

"Hi mom, I'm good; how are you and dad?" I asked.

"We are both fine; we just arrived in Spain" she said, "Oh Sandy, you would love Spain: the people, the food, the culture….." she started.

My parents have decided that for their 30 wedding anniversary go on a cruise around the world. They were out of country when all these happened.

"I can imagine; listen mom I don't want to sound rude but I have to go; I have to meet with Monica" I lied.

Can you imagine I'm 30 years old and I'm lying to my mother. Oh, what a proud moment this is.

"Alright sweetheart" she said, "So what's new with you?"

I sighed. That's my mom you tell her that you are in a hurry and she pretends that she didn't hear you.

"Oh nothing much I was about to go out when you called."

"Mhm, listen Sandy I called your cousin; you know the one who works in a construction site?"

"Yes."

"Well apparently there were some problems and the workers who were rebuilding your house went on strike."

"What?"

"Yeah he told me something about his boss not paying them something like that."

"Great" I muttered.

"I do not understand, why don't you go to our house until your is finished?" She asked, "You stayed long enough in Monica's home."

"No mom I already told you; I don't want to be alone in such big house; I don't feel safe there. Beside Monica is glad to have me here" I said.

I know, I know I'm not actually daughter of the year but what I was supposed to do? I could not tell them about Ironhide and the Autobots. My mother would flip and my dad would have a heart attack.

"Nonsense Sandy you grew up there."

"Mom…"

There was a long and soft sigh on the other end of the line.

"Alright, I do not want to argue with you; if you want to stay at Monica's place stay."

"Thanks mom."

"I have to go; I have to find your father before he eats all the food from the buffet table and embarrass me in front of all the passengers on the boat" she said in a serious tone.

I started to laugh.

"Alright mom; talk to you later love you" I said.

"Love you too" she said and hung up.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. When I opened the door I saw Ironhide standing there.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said, grabbing my purse and closing the door behind me.

As we walked through the base, the soldiers and the Autobots were turning; looking us weird; some of them were whispering among themselves and some of them were trying to hide their smiles but to no avail.

"What's with them?" I asked, "Since we came back from Egypt, they looking us weird."

"I don't know, but when we get back I'll find out" Ironhide said as he transformed and opened the door for me to get in.

00000

"I can't wait to see my little younglings" Ironhide said, excitedly as he drove down the road and toward the Lennox residence.

"Your younglings?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Annabelle and Theodor" Ironhide said proudly, "Annabelle is 7 stellar-cycles old and she is very smart for a youngling her age and Theodor is 1 meta-cycle old."

I listened as he talked about Annabelle and Theodor; he really sounded like a proud father even though they were not his children.

"Annabelle and Theodor are lucky to have you as their guardian" I said.

"No I'm lucky to have them" he said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you bond with someone?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand your question"

"Well you are 30 stellar-cycles old" he simply said.

I put my face into my hands he sounded like my mother.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes" I said, straighten up "I did not bond because I have not found the right person."

"I see."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Why didn't you find someone else after Chromia break up with you?" I asked.

"How do you know about that?" he asked shocked.

"Jazz told me everything."

"That big mouth son of a glitch Ironhide cursed.

"If you do not want to tell me it's okay I understand."

There was silence for a few minutes until Ironhide spoke.

"No I will tell you" he said, "I did not find someone else because I was hoping that one orbital cycle Chromia and I would reconcile."

I felt the sadness in his voice

"Oh" I said, as I sink into the driver's seat.

"But that was many stellar-cycles" he said, as he parked into the _driveway_ of the Lennox residence

I looked through the windshield and saw a man with brown hair in his early forties standing on the porch; holding a blond little girl in his arms. I got out and Ironhide activated his holoform

The man put the little girl down; the moment her little feet touched the floor she ran toward Ironhide.

"Uncle 'Hide" the girl cried happily as she toward him.

"Hey there youngling" he said, as he gently picked her up in his arms kissing her cheeks.

Annabelle wrapped her tiny arms around Ironhide's neck.

"I miss you" she said.

"I miss you more" he said, gently smiling at her.

The man approached us and stretched his hand out toward me.

"William Lennox" he said.

"Sandra Jones" I said as I shook his hand.

(William Lennox POV)

I was standing on the porch holding Annabelle and waiting for Ironhide and his new charge to arrive. Soon I saw familiar black GMC topkick driving down the street.

"Uncle 'Hide is here, uncle 'Hide is here" Annabelle said happily.

"Yes sweetheart uncle 'Hide is here" I said to her kissing her in the forehead.

I watched him parking on my driveway; the driver's door opened and a female with long straight brown hair and bright blue eyes got out. At that moment there was no force that will keep Annabelle in my arms; she wanted to be put down. The second I put her down she ran toward Ironhide.

(End of POV)

"It's good to see you Ironhide" Will said, smiling at his former guardian.

"It's good to see you too William" Ironhide said, "Where's Sarah?"

"She is in the house; come let's go inside" he said, starting to walk toward the house.

"Sarah Ironhide is here" Will called his wife.

"I will be there in a minute" a female voice said from the kitchen.

"Please sit, Sarah will be joining us soon" Will said to me.

"Thank you" I said, as I sat down on the couch.

"Come on Uncle 'Hide sit" Annabelle ordered, pulling him by his sleeve to sit down.

"Alright youngling calm down" Ironhide said, picking her up and putting her in his lap as he sat down.

"So how things are back at the base?" Will asked.

"The same" Ironhide replied as he played with Annabelle.

Soon a woman with blond hair and blue eyes appeared from the kitchen.

"Welcome home Ironhide" she said bending down to hug him.

"Good to be back" Ironhide said "This is my charge Miss. Sandra Jones".

I got up from the couch and stretched my hand out.

"Nice to meet you Sandra" Sarah said, shaking my hand "You look very familiar to me. Have we met somewhere before?"

"I don't think so" I said.

"And Theodor where is he?" Ironhide asked, looking around the room.

"He is sleeping" Sarah said.

"I see" Ironhide said disappointed.

"But do not worry he will wake up in time for dinner."

Ironhide's eyes lit up when he heard that.

Sarah turned to me.

"Let's go talk in the kitchen and leave these two here to talk about their military topics" Sarah said grabbing me by the arm and dragging me into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N ****Question: Sarah asked Sandra if they know each other from before. What you think? **


	14. Meet the Lennox family part 2

"So…. " Ironhide started, "Are you planning to return to base?" he asked, as he played red gloves with Annabelle.

"I don't know" Will said, "As much I'm missing being a solider I have family now and I don't want Annabelle and Theodor to grow up without a father like me you know" Will said, recalling his childhood.

Will's father was also a soldier who died when his vehicle hit a landmine.

"I understand" Ironhide said, "You want something better for your sparklings."

"Yes" Will said, getting up from the couch and walking to the mini fridge; he crouched down looking for a beer "Anyway, how are you getting along with your new charge?" Will asked ,as he open the bottle of beer and walked back to the couch.

"We get along well now."

"But you didn't get along at first am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because I got used to be your guardian" Ironhide said.

"Or maybe because she is a female" Will said, trying not to laugh.

"What are you trying to say William; that I was scared because I was going to be her guardian?" Ironhide asked in a serious tone.

"No, you were scared because you knew that there was posibility for something to happen between you two."

"Nonsense she is human."

"So?" Will said, "Love doesn't care about age or in your case species; beside I saw how you were looking her."

"Really, how?"

"The same way I'm looking Sarah; you know in a loving, caring, ready to die for her way."

"You don't know what you talking about."

"You know even if you try to ignore your feelings for her, it does not mean that they will disappear" Will said, "Why don't you call her on a date?" he asked taking a sip of beer.

"I can't."

"Come on, the worst that can happen is for her to say I'm sorry but I'm not interested" Will said.

"No, you don't understand I can't" Ironhide said, "I'm not familiar about your mating rituals."

"Mating rituals?" Will said, "Are you kidding; just go to her and say: hey would you like to go out with me sometimes."

Ironhide thought for a bit before he shook his head.

"No I can't."

"Wow you are one of the toughest Autobot beside Prime and you are scared to ask her on a date" Will said, taking another sip of the beer "But keep this in mind; one day you might regret for not trying because some other man will not hesitate to call her out" he said.

Suddenly Annabelle stopped playing and raised her head and looked Ironhide straight in the eye.

"Uncle Hide I'll ask her for you" she said as she jumped out of his lap.

"No Annabelle!" Ironhide shouted franticly, as he and Will stumbled, trying to catch the little girl but she was already running toward the kitchen.

(Inside the kitchen)

"So we went to this new Italian restaurant and Will made arrangement with one of the chefs to put the engagement ring in a soufflé because he was scared to ask me. After dinner, the waiter come carrying two soufflés. The whole time I was eating Will looked at me wide-eyed, waiting for the moment when I'll find the ring" Sarah said smiling as she chopped vegetables for dinner "When I finished eating Will looked at me confused; he grabbed the cup and looked in. Suddenly he started to shout "Where's the ring, where's the ring?" I looked at him in shock because he was acting like a maniac and asked "What ring?" He raised his head and said "the ring that was inside soufflé." At that moment I realized that I swallowed a ring. We waited for two weeks for ring to pass trough me."

"Awww what a cute story" I said laughing, helping her to chop the vegetables.

Suddenly Annabelle ran into the kitchen.

"Annabelle honey, what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

But she didn't answer; she hopped toward me and pulled my apron demanding attention.

"Yes Annabelle" I gently asked, lowering my head to look at her.

"Uncle Hide likes you; he wants to have babies with you."

"Excuse me?" I said in utter shock.

I turned my head and looked at Sarah who was also in shock after hearing what Annabelle just said.

"Annabelle Mary Lennox where did you hear that?" Sarah asked sharply.

At that moment Will and Ironhide barged into the kitchen. Will rushed toward Annabelle and picked her up.

"Heh kids…. " he started, "They say the craziest things."

"William did you tell Annabelle to say that to Sandra?" Sarah asked him calmly, but I could tell by her body language that she was angry.

For a while there was just an awkward silence; all of a sudden, we heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey look your brother is here" Will said quickly, putting Annabelle down "I will get it" he said.

"I will help him" Ironhide said and with that the two of them went out of the kitchen.

"Will and I will have serious conversation tonight" Sarah as she took off the apron and put it on the counter.

Sarah and I came out of the kitchen and went into the living room.

"Sarah" a deep man voice called entering the living room holding Annabelle in his arms.

The man stood 6' 5"; his body was lean and muscular; he had short brown hair and green eyes. I recognized the man immediately.

"Sam you are here" Sarah said happily, as she embraced him tightly.

"Of course did you doubt?"

"Oh…. "Sarah said turning to me, "I want you to meet Ironhide's new charge Sam this is….."

"Sandra Jones is that you?" Sam asked excitedly, as he approached me.

"Yeah Sammy it's me" I replied smiling.

"Oh my God I can't believe it" he said happily, grabbing me into a hug, lifting me briefly off the ground.

Will, Sarah and Ironhide shared a surprised look.

"Sam you now Miss. Jones?" Ironhide asked confused.

"Of course I know her; she was my first love" Sam said, with a smile on his face as he looked me.

"Now I remember from where I know you" Sarah said turning to me, snapping her fingers "You where Sam_'s _girlfriend back in high school."

* * *

**A/N Red gloves is a game from my childhood. Two people play this game.****One holds their palms laid down, while the other holds his palms facing up and tickles the palms of another person. At one moment the person who tickles has to hit****"**** another player on their hands before he/she removes their hands. If you hit another player you switch if don't, you continue from the beginning. Don't forget to review :)**


	15. Meet the Lennox family part 3

**A/N thanks for reviews, alerts, favorites. ****Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review I just love reading them :)**

* * *

"Your first love?" Ironhide said, trying to sound calm.

"Yeah we dated all through high school" Sam said.

The look on Ironhide's face was pure horror although he tried to keep his poker face on.

"Well isn't that nice" he said, trying to hide any signs of the jealousy inside him.

(Ironhide POV)

I didn't know what was worse; Annabelle telling Sandra that I like her or that in front of me was standing her ex-mate. I looked at Sandra and saw her smiling at Sam; I felt jealousy burning inside me. I wanted to offline him. Will was right if I don't make my move Sam will take her from me. I gave him a fake smile. I tilted my head to the right and take a good look of him; this should be easy.

(End of POV)

"Come on let's sit down, dinner will be ready in a few minutes" Sarah said.

"I don't know" Ironhide said, looking at Sarah "Miss. Jones and I should get back to the base it's late."

Miss. Jones? I thought to myself. He never called me by my last name. He usually calls me by my name or if he is angry at me human or squishy.

"Don't be ridiculous Ironhide it's 7 pm, beside I thought you wanted to see Theodor."

"Yes but…" Ironhide began but Sarah cut him off.

"No but you and Sandra can go after dinner" she said, "Now march your aft into the dining room" she ordered.

"Sarah…" Sam said, forcing her to turn to him, "If Ironhide has some work to do back at the base let him go I'll take Sandra to the base after dinner."

"Oh, you would like that wouldn't you human" Ironhide quietly mumbled to himself, narrowing his eyes at Sam, "No I will stay" he quickly said.

"Good" Sarah said, "The table is already set; you can sit down."

We made our way to the dining room; Sam pulled out my chair before sitting down next to me.

"Always a gentleman" I said laughing.

I heard Ironhide mumbling something under his breath as he sat across Sam.

"I hope you like chicken casserole Sandra" Sarah said, as she set the large casserole pan on the table and Will put salad.

"Yes I love it" I said.

Sarah smiled at me as she sat down at the table.

"So Sandra what have you been doing all these years?" Sam asked me, as he poured the red wine into my glass.

"Well after we graduated from High School I attended the University of Florida" I said.

"Really which department?" he asked.

"Department of interior design."

"You are an interior designer?"

"Yes" I said, "You?"

"I attended police academy."

"You….. a cop? " I said laughing, as I scoop some of the casserole.

"Laugh all you want but the ladies love man in uniforms."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah" he said, leaning slightly toward me, "Ouch" Sam suddenly cried as he turned his head to look at Ironhide. "Ironhide did you just kick me under the table? " he asked in shock.

Both Will and Sarah looked at Ironhide.

"I'm sorry Samuel it wasn't on purposes; I'm having some problems with my holoform" Ironhide said.

"You should tell Ratchet to check it out."

"I will" he replied.

I could have sworn I saw a little smile on Ironhide's face.

After dinner we went into the living room and Sarah made us coffee. Theodor woke up from his sleep and Will and Ironhide decided to take him out for some fresh air on the porch while Sam and I continued to talk.

(Outside)

"I can't believe you do that; you are worse than a child" Will said laughing, "You kicked him on purpose."

"What was I suppose to do; he was leaning toward her" Ironhide said, holding Theodor in his arms.

"I understand, but did you really have to kick him under the table?"

"The other option was to offline him."

Will laughed again before he spoke.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I will ask her out."

"Better do it soon" Will said as he and Ironhide entered the house.

0000

"Come on, time to go" Ironhide said to me as he entered the living room.

I nodded at him and got up from the chair I was sitting in. I put my jacket on and started to walk toward the door.

"Hey Sandra…." Sam said, stopping me.

"Yes" I said turning to him.

"I was wondering do you want to play paintball in the woods tomorrow."

I paused for a second, and smiled.

"Sure" I said.

"What a great idea" Will said, "We can all play together you know women vs. men."

"Actually I was thinking just the two of us to go and play paintball."

"Nonsense where's the fun in that" Will said, "Paintball is more fun if there are more people" he said putting his arm over Sam's shoulders "So what do you say?"

Sam sighed.

"Alright" he reluctantly agreed.

"Excellent" Will said, "See you tomorrow then" he said as he and Sarah hugged me goodbye.

Will then hugged Ironhide and whispered into his ear:

"You are welcome."

I got inside Ironhide's alt mode and we drove back to the base.


	16. Ready, set, paintball part 1

**A/N Thank you for reviews, alerts, favorites. Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review :). Till next time.**

* * *

I woke up at 8 am and with a heavy groan I dragged myself out of bed and to the window; I looked out the window; the sky was dark grey and the rain fell against my window. I sighed; I hate this kind of weather and I hate fall. At this point I wanted more than anything to crawl back into bed and continue to sleep. I went to the bathroom and take a shower hoping the warm water will wake me up and it worked for a while. After showering I quickly dressed and left my room; I made my way outside the base where Ironhide was waiting for me. I got in and we drove to Monica's place to pick her up. We where one player short so I called Monica and asked her if she wanted to play paintball with us and she said yes. After picking her up we drove to the paintball course where Will, Sam and Sarah were already waiting for us. Ironhide parked and Monica and I stepped out. I greeted them as I approached.

"This is my friend Monica" I said, as I introduced her to Will and Sarah. Sam already knew Monica because she dated his best friend at the same time Sam and I dated.

"Is everyone here?" Ironhide asked.

"No" Will said, "We are waiting for Epps and his wife to arrive."

Five minutes later a car parked and man and women stepped out.

"Long time no see Will" a man said as he and his wife approached us.

"Yeah" Will said, shaking his hand before he turned to me "Miss. Jones this is Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps my good friend and his wife Monique" he said introducing them to me.

"Nice to meet you" Epps said smiling as he shook my hand.

"You too" I said.

"Welcome to the family" his wife said as she hugged me.

"Um…thanks" I said.

Chief Master Sergeant Robert Eppswas a black bold guy with chocolate-brown eyes; he was under Will's command when they first encounter the Decepticons and later they met the Autobots. Epps wife Monique was beautiful black woman with long legs and long curly black hair and black eyes. They have five children, four daughters and one son: Shareeka, Shaniqua, Sheleeka,Mozambiqua and Fred.

"Alright let's get in and take our equipment" Sam said excitedly.

Once inside each of us took camouflage pants and jackets, combat boots, markers, paintball, pod belts, and protective masks.

When we suit up we went to meet with the paintball instructor who was waiting for us at the course to give us a rundown of the safety regulations.

"The goal of the game is to capture the enemy flag and safely return it to your base; if you get hit on enemy side you're out. Hide the flag anywhere you want but on your side only; each of you have hundred balls if you run out of them you're out; use them wisely. You have a time limit of sixty minutes " the instructor said before he left.

"Are we playing girls vs. men?" Epps asked.

"Yes" Will said.

"Oh, we will kick your asses" Sarah said laughing.

"In your dreams" Will said.

"Alright, let's spilt up" Sam said, "Who wants to be the team captains?"

"Ironhide will be ours and Sandra can be theirs" Will quickly said.

"Does everyone agree with that?" Sam asked.

We all looked at each other's and shrugged our shoulders.

"Sure why not" I said, "And no cheating that especially means you Ironhide; you will play like the others and that means no scanning the area."

"Why would you think I would cheat in paintball?" Irnhide said offended, "I'm a solider this is natural for me."

"Because you are too competitive and you will do everything to win."

"Busted" Will said laughing, looking at Ironhide.

"Shut up, you are not helping me William" Ironhide said, through his gritted teeth.

"Touchy, touchy" Will said.

"Alright, let's play some paintball" Epps said, as he grabbed his paintball gun and they disappeared deep into the forest.

"So what's the plan?" Monica asked.

I looked around thinking where to hide the flag and then it hit me.

"Well I was thinking that we hide the flag on the tree; they will not be able to see it from the branches and leaves. And we can make a decoy from red napkin and branch and put it under this three" I said, pointing with my finger to the oak tree not far from us. "Mon, you are good shooter you will climb up a three and shoot everyone who tries to take a fake flag."

"But wouldn't they see it's a trap?" Monica asked.

"I hope not" I said, "What do you think about the plan?" I asked.

"It's brilliant" Sarah said, "Monique and I can run fast; we will create a distraction and take care of Will and Epps."

I nodded.

"And you?" Monique asked.

"I will sneak to their base; ruffle the bushes and while they were looking for me I will try to still the flag."

Once all of us agree on our plan we split up.

Let the game begin.


	17. Ready, set, paintball part 2

**A/N thanks for reviews, alerts, favorites**

* * *

"Do we know where we're going to hide the flag?" Ironhide asked, as he and his team members walked to their side.

"Yeah…." Sam started, "We are going to hide the flag in the back right corner of our side near a rock and one of us will be hiding a few meters away and when some from their team try to take the flag we will shoot them."

Ironhide rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"Who will protect the flag?" Epps asked.

"I will" Sam said.

Will looked at Ironhide who was clutching his paintball gun tightly in his hands. He immediately knew Ironhide wasn't pleased. He had to do something about it.

"I don't know" Will began, "I think it's better to let Ironhide guard the flag."

"Why?"

"Well he is more experienced in this….."

"More experienced…..?" Sam started, "This is a game not a battlefield."

"I know" Will said, "Look…." he said as he put his arm around Sam's shoulder moving him aside "The thing is he is a sore loser; you heard what Sandra said he is too competitive and he will do everything to win. He will just bother us so I say let him guard the flag."

"That's his problem not mine."

"Please Sammy do it for me."

Sam took a deep breath before he spoke..

"Alright he said, "Have it your way, but just for the record I do not like it."

"Thanks" Will said, patting him on the shoulder before he turned around and returned to Epps and Ironhide.

"Ironhide you are guarding the flag" Sam said, as he pick up his paintball gun and went into the forest.

"What was that all about?" Epps asked Will with a puzzled look on his face.

Will wave his hand.

"Nothing" he said "Let's play; good luck" he said turning to Ironhide.

00000

"So are you going to tell me what happened back there with Sarah's brother and you?" Epps asked as they walked through the forest.

"It's a long story" Will said.

"I have time."

Will stopped forcing Epps to do the same he turned to look at him.

"Alright I will tell you but you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone; for now."

Epps nodded.

Will began to tell everything and after 10 minutes he finished.

"I can not believe it" Epps said, "The old mech is in love."

"Yeah" Will said laughing.

"I didn't think he has it in himself."

"Well he always knew how to surprise us."

"Does Sarah know?"

"Yep."

"And she's cool about it?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I thought she would be on Sam's side."

"I thought that too, but Sarah knows that Sam will always be able to find another girlfriend beside she know that Sandra is in love with Ironhide."

"How she knows that?"

"Women's intuition."

"You are one strange family; you know that?"

"We know, Epps we know."

00000

"I didn't know you like paintball" Monique said to Sarah as they slowly walked.

"Actually I don't" Sarah replied.

"Then why are you playing?"

"To help Ironhide ask Sandra on a date" she simply replied.

Monique nodded her head in response.

"Wait…what?" she said shocked grabbing Sarah by the arm stopping her.

"Ironhide is in love" Sarah said smiling.

"Ironhide?" Monique said, "The Autobot who hates human is in love… in human."

"Mhm."

Monique began to laugh.

"Well isn't that ironic" she said.

"Come to think of it yeah it is" Sarah said.

Suddenly, they heard a branch snap.

"Someone's coming; quick we need to hide" Sarah said, as she and Monique hide behind the shrub.

Soon they spotted Will and Epps coming their way.

Sarah quietly pulled her gun and aimed at them.

"This is going to be so easy" she whispered to herself.

"Um Sarah… " Monique started.

"Not now Monique I have them."

"I know but I need you something to see."

"What?" Sarah said turning her head.

"Is this poison ivy" Monique asked pointing to the leaves in front of her.

Sarah leaned forward to take a better look and then jerked backward.

"Yes!"

The two women jumped out of the bushes in front of Will and Epps, screaming and scratching themselves.

Will and Epps instinctively pulled the trigger shooting them with their markers.

"What the…?" Epps started, "Jesus Christ you two scared the hell out of us; what is wrong with you two?" he said lowering his paintball gun.

"Poison ivy, poison ivy" Sarah tried to explain scratching herself.

"You two have to go to the drugstore and buy us zanfex" Monique said, scratching herself.

"But we are still playing" Epps said.

"I don't care Sarah and I need zanfex immediately."

Will and Epps looked each other.

"Alright give us five minutes to finish the game" Will said.

"We don't have five minutes we need it now."

"But we are still in the game."

Sarah raised her gun and shot Will and Epps in the chest.

"Not anymore" she said.

000

Ironhide was guarding the flag when he heard loud rustling sound behind him. He quickly turned and scanned the area; he picked up a heat signature of a man coming his way.

"Samuel" Ironhide quietly said, narrowing his optics.

He had to come up with a plan to get rid of Sam. But how? And then it hit him.

Ironhide smiled to himself as he raised his gun and aimed. He slowly pulled the trigger and watched the red paint splat across Sam's chest leaving Sam stunned.

"Ironhide what the…..?" Sam muttered looking down at his chest, "I'm already dead, Monica got me."

"I'm sorry Samuel I thought it was someone else" Ironhide said, trying not to smile.

"Yeah right" Sam said, as he walked pass him and toward the forest exit.

000

I sneak up on their side and hid behind a bush; I peer through the bushes and saw Ironhide walking up and down. The flag was at the right corner of their side near a big rock.

Crap I'll never be able to walk past him; he's like a guard dog I thought to myself, but I have to try. I searched the ground and picked up a large rock.

"Here goes nothing" I whispered to myself as I toss the rock into the bushes few feet away from me. I was holding my breath as Ironhide turned and began to walk towards the bush where I threw a stone. When he disappeared from my sight I slowly exhale and started to crawl on my hands and knees toward the enemy flag when suddenly I felt the barrel of a gun pressed against my back.

"Get up!" Ironhide's voice said.

I slowly rose to my feet, still holding my paintball gun in one of my hand.

"Drop it!" he ordered.

I obeyed and dropped the gun.

"You are enjoying this, don't you?" I said.

"A little" he admitted, "Now slowly turn toward me."

When I turned Ironhide's face was few inches apart from mine I could feel his breath and he could feel mine. I tried to lower my head but he gently grabbed my chin making me look into his eyes; he leaned forward and kissed me. At first the kiss was slow and gentle, then more firm. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach as he kissed me.

A few seconds later Ironhide broke the pressed his forehead against mine.

"So who won?" I asked smiling.

"I did" he replied smiling as he kissed me again.


End file.
